Past Memories
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Isaac and Jenna looked back at the memory when Felix first left them until they got married and had children. Those memories that kept them together even when they were far apart, the important memories that tied their bonds as much as the children they had.


Yup! Yup! Another Golden Sun story! This is the second one out of four fanfics I had planned before. I never noticed until recently that there might be hints that these four fanfics had some kind of relation one with another, almost like this story is the sequel for the last Golden Sun fanfic I uploaded (which I didn't plan to, but oh well...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun and its characters! They belong to Camelot!

* * *

_**Golden Sun – Past Memories**_

A month had passed since Matthew and his friends put an end to the Grave Eclipse. The people of Weyard who suffered damage from the attacking monsters during the Grave Eclipse were slowly recovering from the traumatic event. Matthew's teammates went back to their homes, with the exception of Rief and Kraden, who decided to travel and study around Weyard.

In the central area of Weyard, in the town named Kalay, a woman was staring at the sky through the window in her house. She had reddish brown short hair and was wearing a magenta colored long dress. She rested her head on her right palm and let out a sigh, not taking her eyes away from the orange sky.

Back in the Lookout Cabin, a blonde-haired Venus Adept was lying down on the roof of the cabin, looking at the sun setting. Almost every single day after Matthew left with his friends Karis and Tyrell to look for the Roc Feather, he went to the roof to look at the sunset and sometimes fell asleep until the next morning, or until his old friend Garet called him.

It was just the two of them, Isaac and Garet. They were two childhood friends from Vale, which was destroyed by the energy coming from Golden Sun. Their sons lived there as well, but soon left on a journey across Weyard. It was the reason why Isaac couldn't focus on his work to watch over Mount Aleph, his soon leaving on a dangerous journey was the reason. He had broken his promise to his wife that he would take care of their son. Thinking of Matthew made him think about his past with Jenna and Felix.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Ten years had passed since the events of Golden Sun and the people of Vale were back to their daily lives. Most of the villagers decided to stay in New Vale, as most villagers referred, but some families decided to move away to settle in other towns or cities. These families included the families of Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Jenna, who moved south to Kalay to help their old companion, Ivan, in his research._

_It was early in the morning in Kalay and Isaac had just gone downstairs from his room in his house when a knock was heard from his door. He was on his own as his parents were out and he was about to go training. He opened the door to find the older Venus Adept on his door._

"_Morning, Felix! What brings you here this early?" Isaac said with a smile, but his smile faded when he saw the serious look on the brunette, "What is it? Did something bad happen?"_

"_No, I just have something important to tell you, but I don't want anyone else to know about it yet. Are your parents home?" Felix asked with a serious tone._

_Isaac shook his head, "No, they went out before I woke up…" Isaac stepped aside to let the older Adept in, "Come in, let's just talk inside."_

"_Thanks," Felix gave him a smile as he walked into the house before Isaac closed the door behind him._

"_I'll get you something to drink," Isaac walked to the kitchen, but was stopped by Felix._

"_It's fine, I'm not going to be here for too long," Felix shook his head, "But it's really important."_

'I somehow have a bad feeling about what he's going to say…'_ Isaac thought, "What is this 'important' thing that you want to talk to me about?"_

_Felix let out a sigh, despite his usual calm self, "It's about Jenna…" Felix noticed the worried look on Isaac's face, "She's fine, but maybe not too fine after I leave…"_

"_What!? You're leaving!? But why would you leave just like that!?" Isaac started to get angry, "And you're planning on leaving Jenna after she thought that you were dead for three years!?"_

"_Look, I know this going to be hard on her… Really hard…" Felix looked at Isaac, who was still looking at him angrily, "I couldn't bring myself to tell her myself, so I want to ask you to do it…"_

"_Say what!?" Isaac yelled angrily, "And I thought YOU were the one who kept me away from your sister!"_

"_Calm down, Isaac! Let me explain first!" Felix yelled back, but not as loud as Isaac, "I was wrong about you. I realized that when I saw how happy Jenna was after you two confessed to each other. As her older brother I should protect her from any harm, and even preventing that she doesn't have a broken heart. But now, I guess I don't have to be so overprotective over her."_

_Felix's smile and explanation managed to calm Isaac down from his anger, but also made him confused as well, "What do you mean by that?"_

"_You have my permission to propose and marry her. You're planning on doing this soon anyway, don't you?" Felix smiled at Isaac's shocked and speechless expression, "I saw you go to the shop a few days ago to buy the ring. Is that right?"_

"_Uh… yeah, you got me…" Isaac sighed in defeat, but suddenly noticed what Felix had said before, "Wait, you're letting me marry Jenna!?"_

"_I can't see why not," Felix gave him another smile, "I believe you can take good care of her while I'm away."_

"_O-Okay… So, how long are you going to be away?" Isaac asked, feeling relieved about Felix not being angry with him for planning to propose Jenna._

_Felix turned away, his face filled with hesitation, "To be honest, I don't know… I want to go and find out about the Golden Sun's aftereffect on Weyard, and solve it myself to clear our name," Felix lowered his head and smiled, "I promised to return to Prox to repay my debt during my stay there for three years as well, but I have another promise to keep to another person in Lalivero…"_

"_I see… But why choose me? Garet has known her as long as I have, hasn't he?" Isaac's question made the older Venus Adept shudder._

"_Not. Garet. He's completely out of the question!" Felix replied, feeling annoyed, "He's too irresponsible for me to trust her to him!"_

"_Yeah, I can see why… Being a kitchen thief and quite a playboy as well, he can't be trusted with such an important task…" Isaac commented with a laugh._

"_That and the unbreakable bond between the two of you," Isaac looked at Felix, "She told me everything that happened during my absence. Thanks for being there for her."_

"_Sure! No problem!" Isaac blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, "And when are you leaving?"_

"_Today," Felix shortly replied, the smile disappeared from both of their faces, "Yes, I'm leaving this soon. I should get going now, before anyone else finds me…"_

"_Alright, fine. But come back soon so Jenna won't be too worried about you," Isaac replied and nodded, a slight hint of sadness in his voice._

"_I'll try," Felix turned around to the door and went out of the house, closing the door behind him._

_Isaac let out a long sigh before he slumped on the wooden chair in the kitchen. He pulled out a blue box from his pocket and looked at it, "Seriously… I was going to do it this afternoon after my training…" Isaac stood up and put the box back into his pocket, "But it looks like I'll do it now, after I tell her about Felix…" Isaac paused for a moment, _'Felix… How will Jenna react to this? She will be very sad to know her beloved brother leaving her…'

_Suddenly, the door swung open and a panicked Mars Adept ran into the house, surprising Isaac, "Isaac, this is bad! Felix is missing and I can't find him anywhere in Kalay! Have you seen him today?"_

"_Jenna… I…" Isaac wasn't sure what to say, but he decided to tell her the truth, "Come here, there's something you need to know about Felix… and perhaps you're not going to like it…"_

"_What do you mean? What's wrong with him!?" Jenna's worry became worse and asked Isaac back, but he didn't even look at her in the eye. He only signaled her to come and sat next to him on the dining table._

_Isaac took a deep breath before he told Jenna everything about what Felix had said to him earlier. About him leaving that he didn't even know for how long, about how he asked him to tell her about it, about his debt to the Proxians, and about his promise to someone in Lalivero. Jenna listened as he talked about it without looking at her, not noticing that tears started welling up in her eyes._

"_I see… That's just like him…" Jenna brought her arm to wipe her eyes, "His promise to Sheba before she left back home to Lalivero… And his debts to the Proxians for taking care of him and our parents for three years… That's just typical of him… Just… typical…"_

"_Jenna…" Isaac moved closer to hug her, but Jenna was the first one to throw her arms around him as she sobbed quietly on his chest._

"_Felix… Why do you have to leave us…?" Jenna whispered between her sobs._

'I'll do it now… Felix allowed me to do it, and I'm going to do it! It's now or never!'_ Isaac thought before he took a deep breath, "Jenna, I know this isn't the best time for it, but can you let go of me for a second?"_

_Without hesitating, Jenna obeyed and let go before she wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes and looked at him, "Is there something else…?"_

_Isaac gave her a silent nod before pulling out the blue box from his pocket, "Felix gave me the permission to do this as well, but I was going to do it anyway before he came to me," He rose from his seat and opened the box before he knelt on one knee in front of her, "Jenna, will you marry me?"_

_Jenna covered her mouth in shock as she stared at the diamond ring sitting in the box. A single tear fell from her right eyes before she smiled and nodded slowly, "Yes…" Jenna threw herself at him and kissed him on the lips, "Yes, I will! I will be your wife, Isaac!"_

"_Thank you, Jenna…" Isaac said before they hugged each other, feeling the warmth of each other's body._

_Three years had passed since their marriage and they had a happy life as a family, being gifted a son, Matthew, who was a Venus Adept like his father. He had the same hair color as his father, but he had his mother's reddish brown eyes. They expected a normal happy life as a family of three afterwards, but they never knew that wasn't going to happen soon. Three years later, the news of Mount Aleph's condition getting worse got into Kalay._

_Isaac was sitting on the dining table, waiting as Jenna was in the kitchen to make breakfast for her family. A knock was heard from the door and Isaac got up from his seat and walked towards the door._

"_I'll get it!" Isaac opened the door to reveal his red-haired best friend, "Hey there, Garet! It's such a rare sight to see you wide awake in the morning!"_

"_No time for jokes this morning! I've got some bad news about Mount Aleph…" The words 'bad news' got the attention of both Isaac and Jenna, "Do you remember about those Psynergy vortexes we saw at Mount Aleph the day after the Golden Sun event?" Isaac gave him a nod, "Ivan had just come back from the Lookout Cabin and he told me that monsters suddenly appeared out of nowhere two days ago and suddenly disappeared the next day. Don't you think the vortexes did this?"_

"_I'm not so sure about that," Isaac put a hand on his chin as he began thinking, "The last time we saw those vortexes was six years ago, right? Around two months before I got married if I recall…"_

"_Yeah… This is worth checking out… and perhaps we have to watch it all the time since strange things happened there after we saw those vortexes…" Garet nodded in agreement before he peeked into the house, "Jenna, can I borrow Isaac for a few hours? We need to discuss a few things with Ivan."_

"_Okay, but make sure you return him in one piece and in normal condition!" Jenna turned away from the two male Adepts, "Or else…"_

"_No, I won't! I'm not letting him get drunk in the bar again! Thanks we're leaving now!" Garet quickly closed the door and dragged Isaac away._

"_Hey, can you wait until I eat breakfast at least? And I have to make sure Jenna is okay as well! She hasn't been feeling too well for the past few days!" Isaac let go of Garet's grip, but his red-headed friend ignored the fact that he lost his grip on Isaac and continued running. Isaac groaned before running after him, "Hey, wait!"_

_A few hours had passed and it was almost noon. Isaac and Garet had left Ivan's place and were walking towards their own houses. The two walked in silence, both didn't know what they should say to the other until Garet decided to speak up by putting his hand on his Venus Adept best friend._

"_You okay man?" Garet turned to look at Isaac, who gave him a nod._

"_Yeah, I guess… How about you?" Isaac asked back, not looking at Garet._

"_Same here perhaps…" Garet replied before he stopped walking, making Isaac stop walking as well, "If we need more Adepts, then I guess I should bring Tyrell with me as well… He might be three years old now, but it's best that we train him earlier in the cabin."_

_Isaac gave him a slow nod, "That might be a fine idea, but… I don't think I can bring Matthew along with me… It's too dangerous! Not to mention that I still need to take care of Jenna as well… I'm not sure about leaving them here in Kalay without me around…"_

_Garet patted Isaac's shoulder, "Isaac, my friend, I understand what you're feeling right now and I feel the same. Aren't you the one who wanted our children to take our place to watch over the world? And you do believe that Jenna is strong enough to take care of herself, don't you? She is, after all, one of the Warriors of Vale, right?"_

"_Yeah, you're right…" Isaac looked up to his best friend, "For once Garet, you're pretty smart, aren't you?"_

"_I'll pretend that I don't hear you say 'for once'," Garet faked a smile, "Alright, so it'll be you, me, Tyrell, and Matthew, right? Ivan will be staying here to finish his invention on the soarwing, and Karis won't be coming with us since Ivan didn't let her…"_

_Isaac nodded, "Alright, it's tomorrow, right? I'll tell Jenna now and I hope she can take this news…"_

_The two went separate ways, heading towards their own houses. Isaac opened the door of his house and looked around, seeing that there was nobody in the room, "I'm home! Jenna honey, are you home? I have something important to tell you!"_

"_Isaac! You're back!" Isaac saw Jenna coming down from the stairs, "Perfect timing, I also have something to tell you!"_

"_Sorry, but I have something much more important," Isaac closed the door and walked into the living room, where Jenna was walking to as well. As he and Jenna sat down, he could see that she was feeling happy about something as she was smiling, making it harder for him to tell her._

"_Okay then, you can go first!" Jenna replied with another smile._

"_I know that you've heard me and Garet talking about Mount Aleph's condition this morning, right?" Isaac turned to his wife as she gave him a nod, "Well, we talked about it with Ivan and we had come to a decision: Garet, Tyrell, Matthew, and I will be leaving to the cabin tomorrow to watch over Mount Aleph's condition," The smile disappeared from Jenna's face as she got up and turned away from him. Isaac put his hands on her shoulders, "Look, Jenna… I know this must be really hard on you. I don't want to go or take Matthew with me, but we don't have any other choice…"_

"_So you're saying you're going to take Matthew away and leave me?" Jenna turned to him with a sad look on her face, "You're just going to leave me to take care of our second child on my own no matter what I say?"_

"_I know and I'm sorry… but… Wait, did you say second child?" Isaac asked in surprise, to which Jenna nodded before she rubbed her stomach gently, "Oh my… I… I didn't mean to…" Isaac let out a sigh, "I'm sorry… I really am… But I don't have any other choice…" Isaac took her hands in his, "I promise that I'll come and visit at least once every two months… Wait, make that once every month!"_

_Jenna looked at his hands on hers, and looked up at her husband, "Promise? You're not leaving me as long as Felix did, right?"_

"_I promise, and I'll also try to find Felix for you," Isaac's words convinced her as she smiled in return, before giving him a kiss on the lips._

_Jenna's nine months of pregnancy went well as she wanted. Isaac along with Matthew would always come to visit every month, even though they were only staying for four days the most. Even so, she was glad. Isaac kept his promise and he would always come with Matthew, who was glad to meet his mother. They visited every month, even after the baby was born. The only time Isaac came home alone was when Matthew and his friends went on a journey._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Isaac smiled at the memory as he sat up, looking at the darkening sky before a voice called from below.

"Dad, it's time for dinner!" It was Matthew, and he was looking up from the cabin's door, "What are you smiling about, Dad?"

"Hey Matthew, how about we visit your mother and your sister tomorrow? It's almost two months since you last saw them, right?" Isaac saw his son shudder in fear, "What's wrong, son?"

"I really do miss Mom… but I don't think I have enough courage to see Kyra and her wrath again…" Matthew replied, "Come on Dad, let's eat!"

"Alright, I'll come down soon!" Isaac replied before he went down the ladder and went inside the cabin.

Meanwhile in Kalay, the sky was almost entirely dark. The short reddish brown-haired woman was cooking in the kitchen, but turned when she heard the door opened, "Kyra, you're finally home! Where have you been!?"

"Sorry I'm late Mom… I got carried away talking with Tyrell's mom…" The girl sighed. She had reddish brown hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a pink blouse and a red skirt, similar to how her mother looked like when she was younger. Her eyes were blue, just like her father's, but she was a Mars Adept like her mother, "I heard that Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis had come back from their journey safely. I think they're going to visit us soon…"

"That's good to hear…" The woman, Jenna, sighed in relief, "Come on, you should take a bath before dinner!"

Kyra groaned in annoyance, "Oh come on, Mom… I'm not a kid anymore! I'm thirteen years old already!"

"Yes, yes… Now hurry up and take a bath or you won't get to eat dinner tonight!" Jenna replied, turning her head back to her cooking with a smile on her face, _'Isaac, Matthew… I miss you two… Please come home soon…'_

"Yes, Mom…" Kyra made her way towards her room before she walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

I got the idea of Matthew having a sister from a random site I read during my final tests. (I DID study for the test, not in the whole world will I abandon my studies even when it comes to my writings) So, I hope you enjoy this story and please, PLEASE add this story to your favorites list and leave a review!


End file.
